


Worth The Wait

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky x Reader, Bucky x You - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Penetration, School Reunion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: You go to your college Reunion and the night you dreaded turns out to be something different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Bucky x reader imagine. Hope you guys enjoy reading it and please comment.

You stared at the letter on the table. It was an invitation to the college reunion and you couldn’t help but groan. It has been 5 years since you left that hell hole but even then, the memories were still fresh in your mind. Every harsh comment, every joke made at your expanse and everything else played through your head like it all happened yesterday. Between all these thoughts, there was something that made you think maybe not everyone was that bad. There was this one person who never made you feel like you did not belong there. You used to talk to him sometimes, he was your classmate after all, but never once did he say something that made you question your worth as others did. But you didn’t have the time to dwell on those thoughts because right now, you had to concentrate on getting ready for the reunion, so you left the letter there and went to your room.

________________________________________________________________

It felt weird, seeing all those faces again. Most of them looked so mature and different from what they used to be. You met a couple of your classmates and caught up with them. Once they left to see others, you headed towards the bar to get some wine. You sipped on your drink looking at nothing in particular when you felt someone tap on your shoulder. You turned around and your breath hitched as soon as you saw him.

‘Hi’, he smiled.

‘Bucky?’, you said, shocked.

‘I am glad you remember me’, he chuckled, giving you a small hug.

After all these years, he still had the ability to make your heart beat faster. You calmed yourself and began talking about what you both have been up to.

You soon discovered that he was worked with Tony Stark as the chief engineer in his company and you both lived in the same city. Apart from that, you came to know that he was single. You couldn’t help but notice how his eyes seemed to light up a bit when you said you were single too.

You were about to say something when you were suddenly interrupted by your ex-classmates, Jazlyn and Pari. You groaned internally when you saw them. They were one of the most irritating people during your college. Jazlyn had always been jealous of you and always did her best to bring you down. You were her biggest competitor when it came to academics and every time you got better marks, she made it her goal to get on your nerves. Pari was someone who followed Jazlyn around just because she was popular among boys. It seemed like things were still the same.

‘Hey Bucky’, Jazlyn said, smirking at him while ignoring you completely.

‘Hello ’, he replied, quietly. It was pretty evident in his voice that Bucky wasn’t too keen on their company either.

‘It’s nice to see you here. Why don’t you join us by the way? It’s rather dull here isn’t it?’, She laughed and was about to leave with him when Bucky pulled his hand away.

‘I would rather be here than with someone else. So, thank you for the offer but I think I prefer Y/N’s company much more than anyone here.’

Your eyes widened while Jazyln’s face turned red. It wasn’t every day you see a guy rejecting her offer.

‘Your loss. I mean I get it you are being kind by not wanting to break the heart of the girl who used to have a crush on you during our college years. She was a pity case then and looking at her, she is still the same I guess’.

You gasped when she said that. You told her about your crush on Bucky when you used to be friends with Pari, never expecting that she would reveal it to anyone. You looked at Pari who looked a bit guilty. ‘Oops, was I not supposed to say anyone that?’, Jazlyn said, smugly.

‘I would suggest the two of you leave. I think it’s time for you two to grow up and leave others alone’, you said, impassively.

‘Also, talking about pity cases, I think I would rather be alone than beg for male attention like you did back then. And by the looks of it, things haven’t changed yet’. You smirked when they walked away angrily.

It felt good to finally stand up to them. But before you could think of anything else, you felt Bucky’s gaze on you.

‘You used to have a crush on me?’, he asked. You couldn’t look at him in the eyes and silently nodded.

‘Why did you never say it? I spent four years of my life thinking you could never like me back’, your eyes widened as soon as you heard him.

Bucky had a crush on you? How was that even possible? You wasted years thinking what would have happened if you told him? And not once did you come to the conclusion that he might have liked you back.

‘Y/N?’, He waved his hand in front of your face snapping you out of your thoughts.

‘Bucky I swear if this is some kind of joke, it’s not funny at all.’, You mumbled.

‘I am not joking. I was crazy for you and I never thought you would like me back because well, you know, I didn’t think I was good enough for you. And not many girls would like a guy with a prosthetic arm’, he murmured, looking down.

‘How could you even think that? I was in love with you dumbass. And why would I have a problem with your arm shows? It shows how brave you were. I know how you lost it while trying to save your best friend from a truck. It shows how selfless you were and if you think that I’m someone so shallow who wouldn’t fall for you due to that, you are the biggest idiot Barnes.’

Before you could say anything else, Bucky stepped closer and held your hand.

‘Do you still have those feelings for me? Do we still have a chance together?’, he asked, His gaze not leaving your face.

His eyes were soft and hopeful but there was a hint of nervousness evident on his face. You bit your lip and nodded giving him answer to all his questions. You were taken by surprise when he suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against yours, a shiver running down your spine as his hands slide over your waist, his tongue swiping yours. His lips felt warm against yours and it was like a dream to you.

You broke apart and noticed how most of the people, especially Jazlyn were gawking at you. Your face heated up due to the unwanted attention. Suddenly, Bucky pulled you closer and whispered, 'Want to get out of here doll?’

‘Yes please’, you exclaimed and both of you left the party leaving most of the people too bewildered to say anything. You were way too happy to let their reactions faze you. Who would have thought that this night would be this perfect.

_______________________________________________________________


	2. Worth the Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It has been a while since the reunion and you and Bucky are ready to move a step forward
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Unprotected Sex (Don’t be silly, use condoms), Oral sex (Female receiving), swearing, my bad writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is like the second time I’m writing smut so I’m sorry if it didn’t come out good enough.

It has been a month since that reunion, since you and Bucky began dating. While this might be one of the most unexpected turns in your life, it certainly was the most beautiful one. The past one month have been so perfect and Bucky had been the best boyfriend ever. Most people might say it was too soon, but you both have waited long enough. You went out for dates, spent time with each other and the best part of those dates was that you could talk to each other without any fear of judgment. You could talk to him about your problems, your insecurities and Bucky would comfort you and help you overcome them.

And when he felt insecure or had any trouble, you were there for him. Another thing, Bucky was the best kisser you’ve met. He had the ability to make your knees go weak and your heartbeat go faster. You may have only made out a few times but every time it happened, your mind drifted off to what else he could do with his tongue.

At the moment, You were getting ready for your date tonight. Bucky had planned to take you to the newest club owned by Tony Stark. Being close to Tony sure had its perks and therefore, Bucky decided to invite you as his date to the party thrown by his on the opening of the club. While you were excited to go there, you were also very nervous since you were going to meet Steve at the club as well. Steve was Bucky’s best friend and Tony’s husband. Even though Bucky might not say anything, but you knew that it would make him really happy if you and Steve liked each other. You decided to ignore those thoughts and concentrate on applying the red lipstick that goes well with your knee-length black dress.

You heard the doorbell ring and knew Bucky was here. You opened the door and were greeted by the sight of your hot as hell boyfriend. While you checked him out, you realized that Bucky was doing the same and you could see him gaping slightly when he saw at you in that dress. He stepped closer and kiss you on your lips while his hands were roaming on your back.

‘You look beautiful’, he murmured while kissing you which made you blush. You both broke apart and he slid his arm around your waist. ‘You look handsome too’, you pecked him on the cheek. He held your hand and led you towards his car, opening the door for you like the perfect gentleman he was. While he drove, you couldn’t help but stare at him. You both reached the club soon and entered the place.

Inside the club, Bucky introduced you to Steve and you were glad you met him. It was clear that he knew a lot of things about Bucky and some of them were embarrassing to him including how he was pinning for during all those years. While Bucky tried to shut Steve up, you could see his cheeks heating up. Steve finally stopped when Tony dragged him away to meet some other people.

‘So you used to whine and drive Steve crazy while we were in College huh?’, You laughed.

‘Oh c’mon, it’s not funny. I should have known he would reveal everything about me’, he rolled his eyes.

You both kept on talking about things from the past when you heard your favorite song play.

‘I love this song’, you exclaimed and dragged him across the dance floor. Bucky didn’t resist but was a bit surprised seeing you so excited about something. You wrapped your arms around his neck while his hands moved to your waist. As you two swayed to the music, his hands slowly moved to your ass and he squeezed it. There was a very little gap between the two of you. The close proximity and his hands were making you feel all hot and his uneven breathing proved that you had the same effect on him. By the time the song ended, both of you were desperate to get back to your place.

‘Want to leave this party?’, you tiptoed and whispered in his ear. Bucky nodded and tightened the hold on your waist and you two left the club and got into the car.

The car ride was quiet as you to sat in silence desperate to reach home. During the drive, Bucky’s one hand rested on your leg, occasionally moving to your thigh while you bit your lips trying to control yourself. You both soon reached your apartment and while you were trying to unlock the door, he gently pinned you to the wall and kissed you. The kiss was a hungry one and indicating that you both wanted more.

‘Let’s take this inside the house baby’, you mumbled against his lips. He moved back and let you unlock the door. You both got into your home and he shut the door. He discarded his coat on the way to your room. You pushed him on the bed and straddled him. His fingers were gripping your waist as his lips crashed against yours and he kissed you with a fiery passion. His hand was now under your dress and grasping your thighs. You both were gasping for air as you broke apart.

‘You sure you want this doll? Because if you aren’t ready, we can stop’, he said.

‘I’m ready Bucky’, you replied, placing a kiss on his lips.

Your answer was all that Bucky needed. His lips moved past yours to your neck. His teeth nibbled at your throat and you bit your lip to stop the moan that was about to escape. His hands moved from your thighs to your shoulders, making sure he felt your body over your dress.

‘As much as I liked seeing you in this dress, I think it’s time to take it off’, he murmured while his teeth grazed against your collarbones. You tugged on his hair as you felt the wetness between your legs growing.

He pulled the dress off your body and let out a guttural groan when he saw you only in your black lingerie. You suddenly felt shy by the way his eyes darkened and moved your hands to cover yourself but he didn’t let you do that. Instead, he cupped your breasts over your bra and squeezed them making you moan.

‘You are overdressed’, you gasped out. He smirked and began removing his shirt. You couldn’t help but stare at his body. This was the first time since you began dating that you were seeing Bucky’s prosthetic arm. You also noticed the scars on his shoulder.

You put your hand forward to touch them and Bucky flinched when you moved it over his scars. You pulled back your hand thinking you hurt him but he stopped you.

‘You can touch them doll. It doesn’t hurt. I’m just not used to anyone seeing them and not feeling disgusted’, he said, as he gently placed your hand over them.

‘There is nothing I can be disgusted with. You are perfect and if think these scars can turn me off or make me upset in any way, then you should know that they make me fall for you even more’, you replied and began kissing his scars making him realize that there was nothing he had to be insecure of when he was with you.

Quickly, he flipped you over so that now you were under him. He reached his arms to your back and unhooked your bra. His breath hitched when he saw the heavenly view in front of him. He couldn’t stop himself anymore and attached his lips to your right nipple. His metal hand massaged your left breast while he licked and sucked your right one. You let out a moan as your nipples hardened under his touch. His mouth left your breast and moved down your stomach to your lace covered pussy. He could feel how wet you were and kissed your clit through your underwear. You jerked yourself upwards wanting more while your hands tugged on his hair.

‘Please Buck’, you groaned. He chuckled darkly as he stripped you off of your underwear.

His hands were on your thighs holding you in your place as he dived into your wet folds. His lips sucked against your clit and his tongue flickering over your sensitive spot every few licks. You bucked your hips against his mouth craving for more while he teased your entrance with his index finger. ‘Oh fuck’, you cried when he pushed his finger into your tight entrance/ Your walls clenched around his finger and he growled imagining how it would feel around his cock.

He added another finger while alternating between sucking and licking your clit drawing more moans from you. He pumped his fingers in and out of your entrance pushing you closer and closer towards your orgasm.

‘Cum for me doll. I want to taste you’. Those words paired with that tongue of his were enough to send an indescribable wave of pleasure through your body and reach your climax.

Your eyes fluttered closed in pure gratification as he removed himself from your core and crawled over your body. He took your lips in a tender kiss, as you kissed him back hungrily, devouring the taste of him intermixed with yours.

‘Pants off’, you panted while your hands fiddled with his pants. Bucky grinned and got up, unbuckling his pants and removing them along with his boxers. His cock sprang against his abdomen and you couldn’t help but gawk at the at the size. He sat back on the bed and reached out to you, positioning you over his thighs.

You gripped his shoulders for support as he set his cock against your wet pussy while the other hand was on your waist. The moment his cock slipped past your wet folds, a series of moans and grunts erupted from your and his mouth. You wrapped your arms around him, kissing him on his neck as he thrusts into you.

‘Fuck James’, you moaned as he moved faster, causing the bed to squeak a little.

‘Holy Shit. You’re so tight doll’, he almost yells as felt you clenching around his cock. You scratch your nails against his back when he brought his hand down to your clit and began moving his fingers in circles around it. You pleasure doubled as he stimulated you while his thrusts got even harder.

‘Fuck baby I’m close’, he groaned as he felt your walls squeezing his cock. You were pushed over the edge when he brushed against your g spot a few times, sending you into waves of ecstasy. Your moans were muffled by his lips against yours as you came. After a couple of thrusts, Bucky came too, his cock twitching inside you.

You collapsed against him, both of you trying to catch your breath. You rested your head on his chest and once you both calmed down, he helped you get off his lap and lie down on the bed. He pulled you close snuggling you and covered your naked bodies with a blanket. You wrapped your arms around him and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. Please comment and reblog, it really means a lot to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I have smut planned for another part. So if you are up for a second part, please comment and leave a kudos. Thank you


End file.
